Garage door openers typically include a wall-mounted switch to trigger opening or closing of a garage door. However, some wall-mounted switches utilize a proprietary communication protocol to only communicate with compatible devices. Therefore, a wall-mounted switch from a specific manufacturer may not be able to operate with home control devices from other manufacturers.